


A nightly visit

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort, Creative use of magic, Desk Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Magic, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sensuality, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Vhenan Cadash has always been fascinated with magic, falling in love with Solas during the time she spent with him, talking about her life in the Carta and her fascination of magic amongst other things. Nightly Visits became a habit as soon as they reached Skyhold, their conversations soon giving way for more. And she came to enjoy the nightly embraces, just as much as she enjoyed the conversations with her lover.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Solas (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	A nightly visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Padme4000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padme4000/gifts).



> Hey Dear Padme4000
> 
> I hope that you enjoy what I have written for you, and I hope that I wrote your Vhenan Cadash in the right way. <3 
> 
> Besides that I had a lot of fun with that assignment <3

Skyhold felt as if it had fallen into a deep slumber. The cawing of the ravens, that usually echoed against the walls of the rotunda was gone, Leliana probably taking her well-earned rest too, leaving the rotunda in an eerie silence that was almost uncomfortable. It truly was odd how used he got to the daily sound that filled this space usually, and yet he was aware of the quietness that fell over the place as soon as the nightly hours approached. Yet, as eerie and lonely as the nightly could be, he preferred the silence of it on occasion. There was a peace in it compared to the usual loud days in the stronghold. 

He shifted his position to take the Quill up again after he laid it down for a moment, dipping it into the ink before he paused. A faint shuffling sound of footsteps made his ears twitch as he shifted his gaze to take a look at the nightly visitor, not surprised at all when they fell onto a female dwarven silhouette. She was hard to make out at first in the dim and flickering light of the torches, but even then, he knew exactly who it was that approached him in the middle of the night. 

‘Vhenan.’, he greeted, his lips twitching into a smile when the light fell onto the red-headed woman, only clad in a thin nightgown. It wasn’t the first time that she visited him here at night, her days mostly filled with too many things to make the time for more than a mere greeting, and some minor discussions. There was no time to exchange intimations or to hold an eager conversation about the fade and magic in general. A topic that deeply fascinated her, and that she hardly could get enough of. She showed so much wisdom and knowledge for someone that was severed from any magic, and Vhenan tended to be an excellent listener when he told her about his journeys and studies. It was one of the things that caused him to fall in love with her over the time he spent with her.

‘Good evening Solas. I hope I don’t disturb you?’, she asked quietly, not wanting to distract him from his studies as usual. Yet, there had never been an occasion where he hadn’t taken the time to answer her questions or fall into a simple conversation about her life as a carta member. Not to mention the fascination that she developed for the world that laid above the earth and the wonderful creations of magic. There were just so many things that she could discuss with him safely, not being judged at all while he took his time to listen with a calm posture. 

‘You couldn’t ever possibly disturb me  _ vhenan _ . What brought you to me today?’ Solas eyes focused on her, encouraging her to go on with whatever was on her mind. And he didn’t doubt that there were many things that bothered her, many thoughts that were trapped inside her head. She was the Inquisitor after all, and the loss of Haven was still lingering in their minds, hers especially.

‘I… was just wondering about the anchor. You said that it was a side product from the orb that Corypheus used against us right? The old elven artefact?’

‘Yes I remember.’, he replied, waiting for her to go on.

‘I still wonder how I got it. I’m a dwarf after all, and yet I can use the magic inside to walk the fade while I dream and to seal the rifts. Don’t get me wrong, I was always fascinated by magic and a part of me always envied mages for being able to do the things that I can’t, but…. Sometimes it feels so unreal to me to be here, with this mark on my hand.’ She looked almost sad when she spoke like that, as if she was unworthy of it. Almost as if she was still supposed to serve the carta underneath the earth and to do something else with her life. 

‘It is indeed fascinating that you ended up with it.’ Solas kept his words carefully as he answered to her with his quiet voice. ‘And we cannot know for sure how the ancient magic works that is resting inside your palm now. However, it is fortunate that you managed to get a hold of it, therefore crossing Corypheus plans to find an opening into the fade. If it were not for you, the world would have been dropped into a chaos that is beyond imagination. You might be a dwarf, and feel unsure about all of this, but I can say to you that you are someone that has earned my deep respect. You should know how much you mean to me’, he added, able to see how her eyes lighted up for a moment, even though there was still doubt about all of this. 

He knew that this was not exactly what he intended either, and he needed to admit that he doubted her capability at first. Yet, he came to see that there was more to her than just the woman that ended up with a piece of ancient magic on the palm of her hand. She grew so much in the time that he first laid eyes on her, showed so much subtlety within her actions and wisdom in her decisions. Of course, the title of Inquisitor was just given to her recently, but she already did her best to live up to it. Something that was not easy to handle, he knew that perfectly well. But right at this moment she did not look like the strong Inquisitor that she was during the day. She looked vulnerable, unsure even and yet so incredibly beautiful.

His hand stretched out to brush a stray red hair behind her ear, the touch only light but causing her to shiver visibly. He took a moment to study her face, took in the lines of her red tattoo marks that marked her face, the fiery red hair that was illuminated by the flickering light and the beautiful green eyes that were all lit up in wonder. Vhenan was so different from the ancient folk that he had known in the past and yet...he fell for her so fast.

‘There is no need for you to feel unworthy, or to feel less than you are. You are beautiful.’, he breathed, his fingers ghosting gently over her cheeks in appreciation. A gesture that made her lean towards him. ‘ I want you to know that I have not meet someone that holds such a wisdom warm heart since a long time.’, he added, his eyes filled with earnest affection as he traced the lines of the tattoo on her cheek. Each word that he said was true. She was a beautiful and generous woman. A woman that acted with wisdom and a warm heart alike, holding his deep affection for her. And for a moment, he got lost in her eyes that looked up at him before he leaned in to claim her lips with his own, causing her eyes to flutter shut with a content sound. 

He could feel how she shifted into the touch, felt how soft her full lips felt against his own. She always felt so perfect in his embrace when they exchanged touches and kisses like this. Her arms wrapped around his seated body, clinging onto him as she pulled herself up to straddle his lap to make up for the height difference. His hands shifted to settle on her hips as he held her, giving her all the room that she needed to move. Lips met and caressed each other careful and gentle at first, before he sucked on her lower lips in a firmer way, encouraged by her hands that slipped into his tunic, brushing over the warm skin of his neck. Warm hands brushed over the warm skin that was underneath the woollen tunic, slipped over his shoulder blades while his own fingers dug into her thin nightgown, ruffling it up where he held onto her. He could feel the warm skin that laid underneath it perfectly, felt her wide hips that were typical for a dwarven woman and so lovely to feel underneath his strong and slender hands.

Her lips opened in a quiet invitation, allowing him to brush over them with his tongue before he dared to slip inside her waiting mouth, able to feel hers that answered his at once. Fingers stretched over the inches of skin that she felt, relishing in the game that their tongues played as they swirled around each other. A feeling that couldn’t be described as anything else than as incredible. So many sensations rushed through his body from the minor touch alone, or the simple kiss that they exchanged. Their tongues danced and prodded against each other, muffling each single one of her gasps where his hands brushed over her hips, able to feel the heated skin that laid underneath the light fabric of her nightgown. He could feel how it got all ruffled up from the touches and her movement, exposing parts of her legs already that rested on each side of his own. Her skin felt so incredibly soft when he stroked down to touch it, his thumb caressing over the warm skin of her thighs, causing her body to shiver against him. Soft Breasts pressed against his tunic as she moved, another gasp muffled by his lips and tongue when he reached the sensitive, and war skin of her inner thigh, only ghosting over it to tease her ever so slightly. A tease that had her all shifting on his legs because of the heat she felt. It was her that broke the kiss, looking at him with dark green eyes that were hazy already. Her cheeks were flushed in a rosy colour, her lips slightly parted when she looked at him, clearly out of breath. It was the mere look on her face that made his fingers twitch where they held on to her skin. A sensation that she felt without a doubt before she tugged at the tunic in a demanding way, wanting the piece of cloth gone from his body at once. Something that caused him to chuckle. 

‘The belt.’, he pointed out to her, finding her impatience quite endearing. Probably as much as the huff that followed in light frustration. Hands withdrew where they touched his skin, causing it to prickle with the loss of the warm touch. He felt how they stretched over his tunic again, making sure to travel to the belt that was secured around the middle of his body, giving shape to the fabric. Her hands moved to undo it quickly, tugging at the leather to force it to give way for her while her small body was pressed against him in such a pleasing way. It was endearing how small she was compared to him, how differently shaped she was from an elven woman. Yet, he loved every curve and every edge of her, loved the way in which she pressed into him, her hips rubbing against his while she undid the belt, letting it fall down with a  _ thud _ . She let her hands move up again, brushing over his jawbone necklace carefully before she took it off carefully, knowing fully well that this was important to him. A gesture that was met with a fond expression, especially when he watched the way that she placed it onto one of his books carefully before she proceeded to stretch her hands over the soft fabric of his tunic again. Her hands gave a sharp tug as soon as she reached the neckline, tugging it off when he shifted slightly in the seat to make it easier for her. 

Warm hands stretched over his chest now that she was able to feel the skin properly. They brushed over his broad shoulders, followed his chest and the ribcage down to his muscled abdomen as she appreciated him. She could feel how his muscles responded to every single caress, felt them tense ever so slightly when she stretched over them. His lips twitched slightly, trying to keep the sounds inside that wanted to escape them. He was rarely an audible person, but the hands that touched him felt so soft and alluring at the same time, that it was hard for him to contain it. Desire spoke clearly out of his eyes when he looked at her, his hands twitching where they held on to her skin. A gesture that caused her to wiggle slightly, letting go of him for a moment to tug her nightgown off, giving him a complete view of her body. Solas lips curled into an appreciating smile when he let his eyes roam over her body. He took every amount of her skin in, appreciating the way in which it was lit up by the flickering light of the torches. It highlighted the soft curves of her breasts and her hips so well, lit up the lovely red hair that flew onto her shoulder. She was simply beautiful, and he couldn’t take the eyes of her while his hands moved up to her hips again. They caressed the warm skin there, causing her to tremble into the touch as she ached her body against him.

‘You are beautiful’, he repeated his words from before, tracing her hip lines up to her waist with his fingers before they ghosted over her ribcage. He took in the way that she shivered and looked at him, the trustful and happy glint in her eyes that was always there when he told her that she was a beautiful woman. But her expression changed again when his hands stretched further, touching the soft skin of her breasts as his thumbs brushed over the pinkish nipples that hardened already. Her eyes fluttered shut completely at the sensation, her body pushing against the hands while her lips opened to release a wanton mewl. His hands were slightly calloused from wielding the stuff, stained with the ink that he used to write with, but she didn’t mind any of that. The touch was gentle that was inflicted onto her, causing her to feel a spark of pleasure that danced and prickled on her skin. It felt almost as if he slipped a part of his magic into the touches as well, causing her to feel completely electrified when his thumbs brushed over her hardened buds. 

A moan escaped her while her whole body arched against him, her hands needing to hold onto his shoulders again in order to hold herself steady on his lap. Those hands just felt incredible, made her twitch and tremble with the emotions and desire that came from the touches. She was aware that his eyes rested on her, taking in every slight change of expression while he cupped her breasts with his large and slender hands, squeezing and teasing her ever so slightly. He applied just the perfect amount of pleasure onto her as he touched her, and her whole body begun to arch again when she felt the soft and warm lips that sucked on her left breast. Heat shot through her whole body that send her trembling, a sensation that he could feel with the way that she moved against his. Another wanton moan left her lips, her hands holding onto him for dear life while she rocked her hips against his in anticipation and the need for friction. A motion that made him aware of the bulge that built up in his pants already and that pressed against hers. Something that she could feel without a doubt with the way that she moved against him, pressing her breast against his mouth more eagerly.

His hands left her breasts, causing her to whimper as one of them was neglected. Yet, he felt her rock into him again as his hands stretched over her body, making sure that he touched every inch of her torso that she had to offer on his way down to her hips. The warm lips that sucked let go of her again, moving towards the other bud to take it into his mouth eagerly. She dared to let one of her hands go that she held onto him, let it slip over the chest and his abdomen as she searched for the hem of his trousers, finding a way to loosen the strap that sealed them. Solas moan was muffled by her chest, his fingers twitching as they reached her hips when he felt the hand that slipped into the opening of his trousers to free his aching member. She couldn’t help but to grin triumphally into the kiss when she felt him shiver, knowing fully well that she just exposed his cock to the chilly air. Though, her hand was eager to give it some needed warmth as she began to stroke the girth in a slow and torturing pace.

‘Vhenan’, Solas breathed against her breast, his voice all husky when he spoke her name. His hips bucked into the hand whose touch he craved so much, and his fingers stroked back to her thighs again, giving the sensitive are of her inner thighs a light squeeze that send her hand to pause for a moment. Her green eyes were dark with desire as she looked at him, her expression so beautiful and arousing while she stroked his cock so slowly to rile him up. A motion that worked all to well, and he met the end of his patience soon enough to grab her hips again. 

A protesting sound escaped her lips when he lifted her up with such an easiness, setting her down on the papers that were all scattered on his desk. His body followed swiftly, towered above hers as he leaned in to kiss and suck at the sensitive skin behind her ear. He felt how the hand on his cock trembled, felt how she let go of it to let herself fall all over the desk, splayed out for him to look up at him with her darkened and beautiful green eyes. 

His mouth was quickly onto her neck again, peppering it with kisses while his hands held onto her hips, thumbs brushing over the hipbones firmly. Wanton mewls escaped her when his lips trailed down. She felt them on her collarbone, felt how they softly trailed over her breasts again. Yet, this time it was nothing more but a ghostly touch that touched her skin as he made his way lower. Light and sensual kisses were placed all over her ribcage, followed by the soft skin of her stomach that send her whole body tingling already in anticipation. She felt the heat that pooled between her legs already, and she couldn’t contain the cry that left her lips when his lips reached the patch of pubic hair. Anticipation flushed through her when his lips brushed over it, only to move lower to let his tongue dart out as he reached her clit, causing her lips to produce another wanton moan.

Solas felt her fingers that curled into the skin of his shoulders, caressing up until she reached the smooth edges of his shaved head, her body arching against his tongue. His hands shifted from her hips to her thighs, his thumbs pressing into her skin before he moved his tongue to taste her with slow and long strokes. Hitched breaths escaped her lips, causing his ears to twitch as he listened to them while his tongue stroked her slick folds. He only paused on occasion to suck at her clit, applying pressure to it for just a moment, before he stroked her all over with his tongue again. Her body twitched and trembled underneath his motions, her hands holding on to his head while she pressed his mouth against her in clear want. Vhenan’s hips moved against his mouth with eagerness, and he felt the muscles of her thighs tense ever so slightly underneath his fingertips. They ghosted over the warm skin, sparks dancing between them as his magic tingled on her skin, causing her to cry out and to arch in the pleasure she felt from the sensation of it. 

Her breath caught in her throat, her muscles twitching and clenching as his magic danced on her skin. A cloud of pleasure shaped into her head, her moans echoing against the rotunda halls while she rocked her hips against the welcomed tongue and hands. She felt how the tip of his skilled tongue slipped inside her ever so slightly, stroking her inner walls while his fingers caressed her sensitive skin. It was the perfect sensation, driving her dizzy with lust and pleasure. Her Breasts heaved with the quick breaths that she took, her green eyes closed completely in bliss while she held on to his head in desperation and want. She felt worshipped by him completely, pressing herself against the mouth that drove her closer and closer to the edge. And it only took one more tingle of his magic to let her cry out when her orgasm hit her, causing her toes to curl in pleasure and the parchments to rustle underneath her as she twitched. Her whole body just tensed for a moment, sending her legs trembling completely while his tongue stroked her still, applying to the pleasure and allowing her to ride it out completely. Everything just became a blissful blur to her for a moment, her hips still bucking against the skilled tongue that slowly vanished from her, leaving her breathless and splayed out on the desk. 

His eyes took in the divine sight of his love, let them roam over her body that was heaving with her uneven breaths. She looked so incredibly beautiful, he could see her eyes that opened slowly, saw her stretching to look at him while he was still settled between her legs. Her hands shifted to cup his cheeks, pulling him up gently while her cheeks were all flushed. Their noses brushed against each others for a moment, his fingers tracing softly over the soft skin of her left arm, following the smooth line towards the palm of her hand to stroke it gently with his thumb.Solas hips shifted slightly, causing his cock to brush against the warm skin of her thighs. Another hitched breath left his lips as his whole body twitched in want for this woman. The hand paused for a moment, his fingers slowly darting over the mark that the anchor left on her palm. He could feel how it buzzed with the ancient magic that was a part of him, felt how his own magic reacted to it as it was set free. A tingle ran through her whole body, followed by his own that trembled with the sensation. So often had he touched her hand before, but this was the first time that his magic reacted to it. Almost as if there was a connection between them that couldn’t be severed any more. It was as comforting as it was frightening, and he got lost in the spark for a while that still tingled on his skin, as much as it left her completely breathless. Legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer as a needy moan left her full lips. 

‘Solas’, she breathed out, the magic still buzzing in the air and dancing on their skin. ‘Solas please…’, Vhenan added, not able to formulate a full sentence any more when she felt the head of his cock to rub against her folds, causing her to cry out once more. A cry that got even louder when he pushed into her, and he could feel how her inner walls clenched to adjust to his shaft, slowly tugging him deeper into the welcomed heat. His fingers twitched where they still brushed over the mark on her hand, their fingers slowly intertwining when his magic reacted once more to set their whole bodies aflame with pleasure. A flash of green light illuminated the rotunda while they rocked their hips against each other, searching for friction while the pleasure bringing tingle never ceased to ghost over their skins. 

The pace that they set was slow and sensual, no haste within their movements as they both relished in the way that their bodies moved against each other. Each single thrust of his hips was met by hers as she rocked against him, her green eyes all hazy but filled with clear affection. As were his own when he looked at her, their hands and hips connected as they held onto each other. Smooth elven words left his lips as he whispered them against her ear, his voice so husky and loving as he spoke that it caused goosebumps to erupt all over her body, leaving another tingle on her skin alongside the magic. This, she wanted more of this. Wanted more of the feverish and dark words that were spoken with such an alluring voice, more of the appreciating touches and the gentleness that he gave and showed her. She felt loved and blissful each time that he held her in his arms, no matter if it was him or her that took the initiative. All that she knew, was that she needed this man. Probably as much as he needed her, and they held onto each other as they brought each other towards the edge, falling together over the cliff and into the depths of the ocean when their orgasm hit them.

She held onto him, listened to the even and still unruly breaths that left his lips that shifted to her ear, peppering it with kisses before he moved to the sensitive skin behind it. ‘I love you.’, she whispered into the darkness of the rotunda, causing his lips to twitch into a fond smile. 

‘As do I _ vhenan. _ ’, he replied, pronouncing her name as an endearment instead of the name that she wore. 

For a moment they simply basked in the bliss, listening to each other's breaths as they calmed down before the cold air brushed over their bodies, causing them to feel the slight chill that came with it.

‘I suggest that we take a bath to clean this… mess.’ Solas added with a chuckle, before he slowly pulled himself out of her, lifting her up in his arms to place a kiss onto her temple. 

‘Oh, but you know that we will get even messier in the tub right?’, she couldn’t help but to tease, her hands just quick enough to gather their clothes up before he carried her out of the rotunda, leaving the scattered papers and the lonely desk alone in the dim flicker of light. 

  
  



End file.
